


A can full of doubts

by Mikotoruiko



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotoruiko/pseuds/Mikotoruiko
Summary: Mikoto and Ruiko have been a couple for a while now. Ruiko loves Mikoto and Mikoto loves Ruiko... right? Ruiko still has some doubts lingering in the back of her mind so she decides talk to Mikoto to set things straight.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Saten Ruiko
Kudos: 12





	A can full of doubts

"Mikoto-san, we need to talk."  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
Ruiko is nervous. She didn't want to say the following words but she had to.  
After taking a deep breath, she says this to Mikoto.  
"I want to break up with you."  
Mikoto looks shocked. She thought their relationship was going smoothly.  
"Why is that Ruiko?" She tries to keep calm. "I thought what we had was going well. Did I do something wrong? If so I.."  
"It's not like that!" Ruiko shouts in reply. "You didn't do anything wrong... It's just that I think you'll be happier if you were with Touma".  
Touma is Mikoto's good friend and an overall nice guy. There were some rumors floating around that he was Mikoto's boyfriend but that got shot-down when news got out that Mikoto accepted Ruiko's confession. Even though that was the case, there was some lingering doubts from Ruiko.  
"I see. I assure you Ruiko, there's nothing between us so you don't need to worry." She replied with a smile, trying to reassure her partner.  
Ruiko was still upset. "But Mikoto, he's cool, nice and takes good care of you. Who wouldn't fall in love with someone like that? Compared to me... I don't even have any esper powers to help you guys. I.." Tears start to form in her eyes.  
Mikoto then fast-walks to the nearest drinks vending machine and kicks it as hard as she can, forcing a can to fall down at the bottom. She picks up the can, walks back to Ruiko then sculls the drink as fast as she can. After sculling the drink, she pulls the ring off from the can then chucks the can in the bin.  
"Ruiko, I shall now prove to you why you don't need to worry anymore."  
Mikoto goes on one knee.  
"Ruiko, can you marry me?"  
Ruiko is bewildered. "Is this for real?" She asks.  
"Yes, it is for real. I want to clear all doubts right here, right now. I want to be with you forever". Mikoto offers the pull-ring to Ruiko.  
Ruiko clasps both of her hands around Mikoto's. "Yes... Yes I definitely want to be with you  
forever." She gleefully replies.  
"I guess I'll have to get you a proper ring close to the wedding date" Mikoto jokingly says.  
"At least you have a lot of time to choose one" Ruiko laughs.  
"Wanna go to the crepe shop then?" Mikoto asks.  
"Yes I'll love to!"  
They both then head off to the Crepe shop, holding hands along the way.


End file.
